Grimm Neighbors
by NekoNya22
Summary: Team RWBY and Team JNPR have encountered a strange creature. After many failed attempts, they were saved by two mysterious people. Then, they discovered they aren't from around here. They're not even from Remnant. Join the journey of Team RWBY and Team JNPR as they discovered the Neighborhood. *ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The World of Remnant, where humans, Faunus, and Grimm exist and thrive in harmony or war. In the World of Remnant, there lies a kingdom, and in this kingdom, lies the prestigious school Beacon Academy. In Beacon Academy, future hunters and huntresses come and train to protect the people from the harm of Grimm. And here at Beacon Academy lies the teams: Team RWBY and Team JNPR, whose lives changed on that day.

It was a nice and beautiful day in the kingdom of Vale. The sun was out, the sky was clear, the weather was perfect for Team RWBY and Team JNPR to out and have a relaxing picnic. It was Sunday and that meant no classes at Beacon so the gang decided to have a nice picnic. Everybody was enjoying the picnic, Nora was talking a lot to Ren, Ruby is eating all the cookies in the basket, Blake was reading a book, Jaune is trying to get Weiss's attention, Pyrrha is watching him fail and Yang… Yang is just sleeping under a tree. It was all peaceful until they heard a loud roar in the distance. The loud roar made the two teams jump and stood with caution. There seems to a disturbance in the forest. "Aww man, can't we just have one day off where there is no Grimm attacking? One day!" Jaune whined.

"Well there's no use in whining, Vomit boy." Yang said with a fiery fighting spirit and smile within her.

"Yang's right, Jaune. We are about to be hunters and huntresses, so pretty much we'll be fighting Grimm everyday when we do." Ruby said. Then, she unfolded her weapon, Crescent Rose, and turned toward her teammates, "Ok, Team RWBY. Let's head on out!"

"Alright!" All of them said. Then, the three girls took out their respective weapons and all four of them headed to where the Grimm attack was happening.

Jaune sighed, "Guess we have no choice. It's our duty as future protectors of the world." Jaune took out Crocea Mors and look toward his teammates. "Let's follow them guys!"

"Yes, sir!" All of them said. The three of them took out their respective weapons too and follow Team RWBY to the Grimm attack.

After Team RWBY and Team JNPR arrived at the scene of the Grimm attack, they checked their surroundings. The trees were wrecked and broken, plants and bushes were smashed, and Grimm surrounded Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They were everywhere, Beowolves, Nevermores, and Ursas, surrounding the two teams, ready to pounce on them. Team RWBY and Team JNPR stood their in their battle ready stance. "Woah, there's a lot more Grimm than usual." Jaune gulped.

"Does it really matter, Jaune? I mean we've been through worst." Ruby said. Then she yelled and charge at the Grimm with Weiss, Blake, and Yang following behind her.

Jaune sighed, "Why do I even ask? Come on, let's go guys!" Jaune charged at the Grimm with Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren following behind.

They fought long and hard against the Grimm. But after defeating the Grimm for hours, they all sat down in exhaustion, we cuts and scratches over them. "Who knew there were that many Grimm we just fought." said Yang.

"Yea, but at least they're gone for now." said Pyrrha.

"I'm soooo tired." said Ruby.

"Me toooo." said Jaune.

Suddenly, they heard screaming. "AHHHHHH!" All of them jumped and stood up.

"Oh no, someone's in trouble." Ruby looked around her surrounding and realized, "Hey, where's Weiss." Then, the screaming got closer and out of nowhere, Weiss came running and bumped into Ruby, "Nevermind, I have found her." Ruby groaned.

"Ruby! I'm so sorry but I'm so glad I found you." Weiss hugged Ruby tightly.

"Weiss, I glad to see you, too but Weiss…"

"Yes?"

"Could you please let go of me? I… need… to… breathe." Ruby said as she tried to grasp for air.

"Oh," Weiss loosen her grip on Ruby, "I'm sorry, Ruby."

"That's okay Weiss," Ruby sighed, "now Weiss," she grabbed Weiss's hand to calm her down, "what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Uhhhh…" Weiss blushed, "It was… a b-bug" she said quietly.

"Wait, did you say a bug?" Blake asked Weiss. Yang heard and she tried so hard to keep in her laughter.

"... yes. A bug." Weiss said.

Then, Yang burst out in laughter, "Oh my god. I'm sorry Ice Princess, but… I can't even… I can't believe you're afraid of bugs. I mean you can stand up to a giant ass Grimm but not a tiny little bug." Yang laughed some more.

"Oh shut up, Yang! And quit calling me Ice Princess. You know that I hate being called that." Weiss stood up. "Why do you have to be so rude?"

"Ok, Ok." Yang stopped laughing and wiped her tears, "I'll stop. The laughing part not calling you Ice Princess." Yang grinned at Weiss while Weiss glared at Yang and crossed her arms.

Then, Jaune got up and walked toward Weiss, "Don't worry, Weiss. Just show me where that bug is and I'll kill it for you. That bug won't be scaring you again." He smiled at Weiss.

"Uh, ok Jaune…" Then, Weiss walked and pointed, "Follow me, guys. I'll show you where that thing went." As Weiss walked, the rest of them followed behind Weiss. Jaune followed the group behind as he did his victory pose.

When everybody arrived at where Weiss saw the bug, they heard some bushes shake. Weiss yelped and hid Ruby in fear. "Uh, I think that bug is in those bushes," said Weiss.

Then, Jaune walked his way toward the front of the group, "Don't you worry, Weiss." He took out his sword, "That bug won't scare you anymore." He smiled at her and walked toward the shaking bushes.

"Jaune, please be careful. That bug. It isn't an ordinary bug. This thing is big and weird."

"Oh come on Weiss. I think you're overreacting a bit too much. How much harm can a little bug do?" He stood in front and pointed his sword at the shaking bushes, "Now come on out you dirty little-" Suddenly, a weird, big bug came out the bushes, scaring Jaune. He yelped and ran to hide behind Pyrrha. "What kind of a bug is that thing?"

"Wow… my hero." Weiss said sarcastically.

Blake sighed and went up to the weird bug. She took out her Gambol Shroud and stabbed the bug with it. Then she inspected it, "You guys. This isn't a real bug."

"It's not?" Jaune and Weiss said.

"Nope." Then, Blake took it off of her weapon and tossed to the side, "Seems to be a strange robot that looks a bug."

"Oh thank god." Weiss left Ruby's back and sighed with relieved.

"Now that's settled, what should we do for the rest of our day off?" Yang asked.

"Oh! How about we go into the city of Vale? You know explore the city a bit and check out the shops it has." Ruby suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, lil sis." Yang said as she petted Ruby's hair.

"I agree. Let's go into the city, guys." Pyrrha said. Everybody nodded and started heading towards the city of Vale.

As Team RWBY and Team JNPR arrived at the city of Vale, they explore the many great sights and shops around the city. They were all having a great time in the city, but as they were walking, someone bumped into Weiss, making her fall to the ground. "Owww, that hurt." Weiss looked up and saw a girl that bumped into her.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby said as she helped Weiss to get up.

"Of course not. My skirt got dirty." Weiss said as she wiped the dirt off her skirt. "And," Weiss pointed toward the person, "it's this dunce's fault." She glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry. I am but it is rude if you point fingers. Especially at strangers." The girl said.

Weiss crossed her arms and examined the person before her. The girl was taller than her, maybe Blake's height. She had short dark brown hair that was tied back in a low ponytail with some hair still hanging by the sides. She also had light brown eyes with black glasses and had a scar on her left cheek. She wore a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, brown hiking boots, black gloves, and a backpack. She also held a leather-bound book in her hand. Weiss huffed, "Well next time, don't you dare bumped into the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Co."

"Heiress? You?" The girl chuckled. Then she pushed up her glasses and looked at Weiss, "Aren't heiresses usually, you know, more generous? Because it seems you have some attitude."

Weiss was furious, "OH! Why you son of a-" As Weiss tried to go up to the girl, Jaune pulled her back.

"Calm down Weiss." Then Jaune walked in front of her, "I'll go and talk it out with." Jaune walked up to the girl. "Hello, the name's Jaune Arc. Sweet and simple name. Now, let's be civil and talk this out. I think you owe my friend Weiss an apology."

"I thought I did. Look, I don't have time for this. I'm trying to find the nearest dust shop. Could you help me out?" said the girl.

"Sure, I'll tell you the directions,. But after you apologize to Weiss." He crossed his arms.

"LIke I said, I did. Now, please tell me where the nearest dust shop is." she said calmly.

"Look, just apologize. It's that simple." Jaune puffed his chest and glared at the girl.

"Hah, like you scare me." The girl smirked at Jaune.

Suddenly, they heard someone yelling. "Rin! Rin! Where are you Rin?" They all saw a girl running down the sidewalk. Then, the girl saw the other girl. "Rin!"" She ran toward the girl she spotted and hugged her, "Rin, there you are. YOu had me worried there."

"Sorry, Ayaka. I was trying to find the dust shop and didn't notice you were at my side." Rin scratched the back of her head.

As Ayaka let go of Rin, she saw Jaune glaring at Rin. Ayaka got angry and glared back at Jaune. "Rin, is this guy bothering you?"

"Well, not-" Before Rin could say anything, Ayaka walked up to Jaune and glared furiously at him.

Jaune examined the girl called Ayaka. Ayaka was shorter than Rin, maybe at Ruby's height. She had light brown long hair with honey-colored eyes to complement it. and wore a white hair band with it. She wore a pink jacket, white undershirt, black plaid skirt, brown boots and white long socks. Jaune cleared his throat "Excuse, but Rin, is it, have to apologize to my friend Weiss over here." Jaune said as she pointed at Weiss.

Ayaka huffed, "I think you are mistaken. I think you guys are troubling Rin and should apologized to her." Ayaka crossed her arms.

"No, I think your friend, Rin, must apologize to Weiss."

"Don't test me, boy." Then, Ayaka and Jaune's face got close and their tension sparked with angry.

Rin face-palmed and shook her head. She signed, "All we want is directions to the dust shop. Is that too much to ask for?" Rin asked.

"Umm," Ruby wiggled her way through the gang and toward Rin, "sorry for the trouble. The nearest dust shop is called From Dust Till Dawn." Then, Ruby pointed the directions. "It's down that way, then make a right."

"Oh my god, thank goodness. Thank you for telling me the directions." Rin left and went to grab Ayaka's hand, "Come on, Ayaka. Let's go to the dust shop." As Rin took Ayaka to the shop, Ayaka turned her head and sticked her tongue out to Jaune.

Jaune was angry and stick out his tongue at Ayaka, too. After that he huffed, "Such rude people. Am I right guys?" He turned toward the gang. They were silent for a moment.

Then, Ruby cleared her throat, "Umm, actually Jaune, if Weiss didn't snapped at that girl and you would just give directions in the first place, there wouldn't be any problems. Who knows? Maybe, they were nice people."

"Hey!" Weiss said, "You know, in my defense, she didn't watch where she was going."

"Well, at least she apologize to you." Blake pointed out.

"Whatever." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Well, how about we just enjoy the rest of our day off and explore the city a bit more." Yang suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement and started walking again.

They were once again enjoying their time at the city of Vale. They were having a good peaceful time until, they felt a rumbling. Then, they heard screaming and saw people running in fear. Ruby stopped one of the frightened people and asked, "What's wrong? What is happening?"

"It's attacking us. It just came out of nowhere and started attacking us." The person shivered with fear.

"What's attacking. The Grimm? The White Fang?" Blake asked.

"No, this creature isn't a Grimm. It's nothing like I seen before. It's huge and white." Then, the ground rumbled. The frightened yelped and ran away from Ruby. The gang turn their heads and saw a big, white creature destroying buildings and attacking people..

"What the hell is that?" said Yang

"I don't know, Yang. But," Then Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and face the gang, "we need to get rid of that monster before anymore innocent people get hurt. It's our duty to protect those in need even if this is a monster we haven't encountered. So are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" All of them said. Then, they all took out their weapons.

"Charge!" Ruby yelled. Everybody yelled and charged toward the mysterious monster.

It was a long and intense battle against that mysterious creature. Team RWBY and Team JNPR tried all their attempts to take down the creature and have failed so far. With each attempt, all of them grew tired and exhausted. They were almost at their limit. "Ugh, how come our attacks aren't doing anything? Our attacks aren't even scratching it." said Weiss as she lied on the ground.

"This is creature isn't really like any Grimm we encountered before." Blake said, kneeling on the ground.

"This creature is too powerful for us." said Pyrrha as she tried to stand up to fight again.

Then, the creature spotted Ruby and shot a laser beam at her. Weiss saw this. "Ruby look out!"

"Huh?" Ruby looked up and saw the laser beam coming at her. Weiss got up and ran toward Ruby pushed both them out of the way in time. But as she did this, the beam shot Weiss's foot and both of them fell to the ground. "Weiss! Are you ok?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Ugh, that monster shot my foot. I don't think I can walk, Ruby." Weiss grunted.

"Don't worry, Weiss. I'll help you out." As Ruby tried with all her strength to stand and help Weiss up, the creature spotted the two and charged up again. "Oh no." It was impossible for Ruby and Weiss to dodge this time. As the creature charged up its laser, the two of them suddenly heard something.

"Trigger on!" Suddenly, a bright light blinded everybody. When the blinded light faded out, they saw the creature was taken down. Then, they saw two figures walking towards them. "You guys should never go on head first to those creatures with those weapons." One of them said.

"It's you two." Weiss said. The gang were surprised at what they saw. The two girls from before, Rin and Ayaka, stood before them. They had different outfits on and wielding strangely glowing weapons.

"Are you guys okay?" Rin approached Weiss and Ruby, "It seems that creature almost killed-" Suddenly, Rin stopped because Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Rin's throat.

"Don't come any closer!" Weiss yelled, "Now, tell me who you guys are?"

And that is the end of the new revised chapter of the new revised Grimm Neighbors. Thank you so much for being patience with me. It's really hard to write stories and keeping up with school. Also, if you are an artist and really like this story, feel free to draw fanart for this fanfic. Just used the words "World Trigger x RWBY" so I can look for it easily. You can post it anywhere (Deviantart, Twitter, Tumblr) and I will find it and like it. It's nice to see some visuals for this story. Anyway, thanks for waiting and keep on reading guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The gang were surprised at what they saw. The two girls from before, Rin and Ayaka, stood before them. They had different outfits on and wielding strangely glowing weapons.

"Are you guys okay?" Rin approached Weiss and Ruby, "It seems that creature almost killed-" Suddenly, Rin stopped because Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Rin's throat.

"Don't come any closer!" Weiss yelled, "Now, tell me who you guys are?"

Ayaka saw this scene, "Rin! Don't worry, I'll-"

"Ayaka! Don't move! Everything will be alright." Rin didn't flinch nor move as a rapier was getting closer towards her throat. "You are trying to kill me yet you are injury yourself." Rin said calmly. "Let's not be aggressive and let me help you."

"Don't! Not until you answer my questions: Who are you guys? What are you weidling? How did you take down that gigantic monster?... Where are you from?" Weiss asked loudly and frighteningly.

"I'll answer your question, but we need to talk in private. Let's go somewhere else, shall we?" Rin asked.

"Why should we? How do we know you're not luring us in a trap?"

"Look around you. Look at us. There's only me and Ayaka, surrounded by a lot of your comrades. Do you really think we can take all of you guys down"

"Hmmm…" Weiss sighed, "Fine." Then, she turned her head toward Blake and Yang, "Blake! Yang! Make sure these two doesn't do anything fishy."

"Right!" Yang and Blake said. Then, they walked toward Rin and Ayaka. Blake placed Gambol Shroud at Rin's neck and put her hands behind her back while Yang forcefully gripped Ayaka's hand behind her back. "If you value your life, please put away your weapons." Yang said.

Rin and Ayaka sighed. "Trigger off!" As they both yelled, a blinding light shined and toned down, showing off Rin and Ayaka's clothes from before.

Blake and Yang were surprise,"You girls have a lot of explaining to do." Blake said. After that, everybody started walking to a private area where no one can see them.

When they arrived at a private place, Weiss dropped and groaned in pain. "Ow, my foot…" Then, she turned toward Rin and Ayaka, "Now, answer our damn questions or you'll never live to see another day."

"Okay, okay. We'll answer your questions but please let go of us and you'll get your answer you need to hear." After hearing Rin, Weiss signaled Blake and Yang to let go of them. Both of them nodded and let go of Rin and Ayaka. Rin cleared her throat, "Ayaka," Rin nodded her head toward Weiss, "Help her with her hurt foot." Ayaka listened and went toward Weiss to tend the injured foot. Rin turned her head toward Weiss, "Now to answer one of your question: My name is Rin Kurosaki and my partner is Ayaka Yukimura, age 16. We are not from this world you call Remnant. We are actually from a different world: Kalibur, a planet within the Neighborhood."

"Different planet? Kalibur? Neighborhood? This sounds a bit fake and suspicious." Weiss said while leering at Rin.

Suddenly a black blob appeared from Rin and formed into a floating robot, "I can understand that you do not trust anything you see or hear from Rin and Ayaka, but I assure you that what they are saying are all true. The world, Kalibur, and the wide, vast universe, the Neighborhood, truly exist." said the mysterious floating robot.

"Ahhh!" Weiss yelped and took out Myrtenaster and tried to stab the floating robot. Reacting quickly just in time, Rin blocked the attack with her hand. Rin winced in pain as blood flowed from her hand from the stab of the rapier. Weiss dropped her weapon and gasped at the scene. "Oh my god… what did I do?"

"Ah!" Rin groaned, "I knew that weapon drew blood but I never knew it would draw human blood."

Ayaka saw this too and gasped, "Oh no! Rin! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Rin groaned, "Y-yea, I'm fine." She turned toward Ayaka, "It's just a little puncture, nothing much. Please, hand me a towel." Rin asked. Ayaka heard her and quickly grabbed a towel and handed to Rin. Rin grabbed the towel, "Thanks, Ayaka." Then, she turned toward Weiss and kneeled down. She picked up the rapier.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing with my weapon?" Weiss yelled in protest.

"Don't worry." Rin said calmly, "I am merely just cleaning your weapon. It is an interesting weapon, though." Then, Rin started wiping off the blood on the rapier. "So, Weiss is it?"

Weiss was surprise, "How do you know my name?"

"Back then, when your blonde boyfriend wanted me to apologize to you after I accidentally bump into you." Rin explained, "Oh, by the way, I apologize again just to make sure you are satisfy."

"Um, ok. Oh and the blonde guy, Jaune, he isn't boyfriend. Just a… classmate." Weiss explained.

"I see. I assume you two were a couple by the way he was really determine to stand up for you." Rin said.

"Well, Jaune can be like that." Weiss said.

"I see." After that, Rin finished cleaning the blood off and gave the weapon to Weiss. Then, she got up, proceeded to go wipe her blood off her hand and bandaged it up. "There, that should do the trick." Rin cleared her throat, "Now, not to alarm any more of you guys, I'll continue to explain things. As I was saying, my partner and I came from the world Kalibur, a world within the vast Neighborhood. Many worlds thrive and exist within the Neighborhood. Even your world, Remnant, is part of the Neighborhood like many others." Rin explained.

Ayaka stood up and cleared her throat, "That big white creature you all fought earlier is called a Trion Soldier, a creature made for war and destruction. Sometimes it is called a Neighbor." Ayaka explained, "Many worlds in the Neighborhood produced many Trion Soldiers, but not all the worlds make them, like Remnant. There are also different types of Trion Soldiers, each produced differently to serve their purpose. The one you fought earlier was a Bamaster, a Trion Soldier created to capture people." Then, the floating robot flew to Ayaka's shoulder, "This is Trivia. He is also a Trion Soldier but not the aggressive type. Trivia is more of our guide."

"Hello to all of you. As Ayaka stated, I am Trivia. I was built to serve the purpose of guiding and chaperoning Rin and Ayaka throughout their lives. It is a pleasure to meet you all" said Trivia.

The gang stood there in silence at what they witness. "F-Freaky." said Jaune.

"So that explains who you two are and what that monster is, but why are those things coming to Remnant all of a sudden?" Yang asked.

"That is a good question that sadly we cannot answer." Rin sighed, "But there are two possibilities that could explain why this world is being targeted."

"And what are these possibilities?" Blake asked.

Then, Rin held up one finger, "Possibility #1: Nearby Planets around Remnant could be sending Trion Soldiers for the reason of Trion, a special kind of energy within all living things. It supplies the Trion Soldiers but it also supplies people to make weapons for war." Then, she held up another finger, "Possibility #2: It could for the reason that certain planets near Remnant want to conquer and take over this world for their own selfish needs."

"Woah, sounds like a nightmare for Remnant. Is there anything we can do to fight against those things?" Ruby asked, "As you saw, our weapons are not effective to take down those things."

"There is a way." Ayaka said. The gang was silent. "The only way to fight against those things is use Triggers?"

"Triggers?" They all said.

"Yes, Triggers." Then, Rin and Ayaka help up their own Triggers, "These things in our hand are called Triggers, specialized weapons that are really effective against those Trion Soldier. They are supplies by the person's Trion." Ayaka explained.

"Woah," Ruby said, "how do we use these Triggers?"

"It is simple to use but the weapons within it takes training and hard work to pull off." RIn said.

"That's interesting and all but how do we get these Triggers?" Pyrrha asked.

"Unfortunately, Ayaka and I can't supply all of you with Triggers. But, there is a place where you can get Triggers. But here's the thing: the place doesn't supply everyone with Triggers. All of you must be part of this special organization."

"And what is this place you are talking about?" Weiss asked

"This place is Earth, and on Earth is a country called Japan and within Japan, there is a city called Mikado City. That city was the first city to be invaded by Neighbors. Over in Mikado City, they have a special organization called the Border. At the Border, people are trained to use Triggers and help defend the city against the Neighbors." Ayaka said. "If you value your lives, the people, and the world, come with us to Earth. We know people that can help you all train as well as us who will help you too."

"But, before you can agree, there is something you should know." Rin said.

"Oh, what is it?" Blake asked.

"The way Ayaka and I travel throughout the Neighborhood is with Trivia creating portals for us. But it takes Trion. With only two people, it doesn't take much Trion, but with a lot of people traveling at once, it takes a tremendous amount of Trion to make a portal. If all of you come with us, it will take a long time for Trivia to produce enough Trion to send you all back home." Rin explained.

The gang stood there in silence, trying to think of the options. "Ugh, it's getting late." Ruby said, "We all need to get back to the dorms at Beacon." Ruby turned to Rin and Ayaka, "Can you two give us time to think?"

"Sure, we will give you time. But the more time you think, the greater chance your world will be invaded with many Neighbors. Please, manage your time wisely. Your world is in danger." said Ayaka. "If you agree with us, meet us at this same spot in the morning on the day you all agree."

After that, Team RWBY and Team JNPR headed toward their dorms while Rin and Ayaka disappear within the forest. After arriving at Beacon, the gang met up in Team RWBY's dorm and discussed the situation. "Ok, so here's the thing: Do we really trust anything those two told us today?" Jaune asked.

"I agree with Jaune." Weiss said. Hearing what Weiss said, Jaune smiled. "I mean what if we are walking into a trap. We all need to think about this."

"I know Weiss, but we can't leave the possibility that they are telling us the truth." said Ruby, "I mean, we all saw and fought that creature and we couldn't make a dent in it. Then, we all saw Rin and Ayaka take that down with their Triggers. Guys, Remnant could be in danger."

"You got it right, lil sis but we can't let our guard down." Yang said.

"Do we want to take the risk with our lives and go with them to Earth or take the risk of Remnant and do nothing at all?" Blake said.

"Hmm, that is a dilemma." said Pyrrha.

"Come on, you guys." Ruby stood up, "We are about to be hunters and huntresses. It is our future duty to help protect Remnant from all evil and destruction. So as future hunters and huntresses, do we really want to stay here and watch Remnant become nothing in the future or do want to preserve it and protect it?"

"Protect it!" They all said.

"But in order to protect it, we must leave Remnant and train with Triggers. Is that okay with all of you?" Ruby asked.

For a moment, there was silence in the room. Then, Yang stood and walked over to Ruby and hugged her, "If you are willing to go to extreme heights to protect Remnant, I'll go with you anywhere in the world. Well in this case, the universe because that's what teammates and sisters do." Hearing this, Ruby was happy and hugged her sister back.

Then, Blake stood up, "If you are will to go, I will go too. Because that's what _friends_ and teammates do." She smiled.

Then, Weiss stood up, "Well, I don't to be the Heiress of nothing if Remnant gets destroy." She smiled, "And we are a team after all. As a team, we do things together no matter what."

After hearing Team RWBY, Jaune stood up too, "I am still skeptical about this and a little bit frightened but… We are all friends and we all stick together til the end." Then, he turned to his teammates, "So, are you with me?"

Pyrrha smiled, "If you are willing to go to a different planet while being frightened for your friends, I will go with as well." Jaune smiled after hearing this.

"Don't worry, Jaune-y boy, I, Nora the Great, will go you with you as well." Nora said gleefully.

"Me, too." said Ren.

After hearing everybody is willing to go, Ruby smiled and cleared her throat, "Okay, guys. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow morning will be a BIG day for all of us." After hearing Ruby, everybody nodded and cheered. Team JNPR went back to their dorm and slept while Team RWBY slept in their dorm. All of them were anxious to see what will lie ahead for them.

OMG! Schoolwork while trying to write these stories is sooooo difficult. Anyway, thank you so much for being patient with me. I know you guys want to know what happens next with my stories but as you all know, it is hard for me to publish when I'm drowned in schoolwork and homework. But thanks again guys, it means so much to me that you guys like reading my stories. Anyway see ya next time.


End file.
